five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Вторая ночь (FNaF 3)
Вторая ночь — Второе игровое событие в FNaF 3. Спрингтрап ,Фантом BB и Фантом Мангл становятся активными. Парень из телефона |-|На Русском= «Привет, у меня для тебя шикарные новости! Во первых, мы нашли винтажные кассеты с тренингами! Чувак, они просто доисторические. Я думаю, их использовали, типа, для тренировки персонала, или что-то типа того. И я подумал, что можно проигрывать их через динамики по всему аттракциону... Чувак, тогда у нас всё будет прямо как настоящее. Но у меня есть еще один сюрприз для тебя, ты просто не поверишь. Мы нашли одного, настоящего! О, эээ, надо бежать. Ну, слушай, он где-то там, внутри. Уверен, ты его увидишь, я тебя оставлю наедине с этими кассетами. Еще поболтаем.» *Включается запись старого Телефонного Парня* «Э, привет! Привет, привет! Э, добро пожаловать на своё новое место работы в роли аниматора/массовика-затейника в Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Эти кассеты содержат всю необходимую информацию по тому, как обращаться/как залезть/как вылезти из костюма маскота. Сейчас у нас имеются два специально спроектированных костюма, которые могут выполнять функции как аниматроника, так и костюма. Пожалуйста, внимательно прослушайте данные кассеты во избежание происшествий/травм/смерти/непоправимых ужасных увечий. Сперва мы поговорим о том, как управлять маскотами, находящимися в режиме аниматроника. Для облегчения эксплуатации, аниматроники запрограммированы поворачиваться и идти на звук/тепло. Это обеспечивает автономную работу, так как таким образом, аниматроники всегда будут находиться рядом с детьми для максимального увеселения/удовлетворения толпы. Для переключения аниматроника в режим костюма, вставьте и поверните рукоятку, предоставленную производителем. Поворот рукояти раскрутит и прижмёт части аниматроника к бокам костюма, тем самым создавая пространство для того, чтобы залезть внутрь. Убедитесь, что пружинные замки как следует закреплены и удерживают части аниматроника на месте, мы поговорим об этом подробнее завтра. И не забывайте улыбаться: Вы — лицо Freddy Fazbear's Pizza». |-|Оригинал= "Hey, man, okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!" *Включается запись старого Телефонного Парня* "Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.." Активность В этой ночи большую угрозу представляет только Спрингтрап и маленькую - Фантом BB. В основном Спрингтрап ходит уже с 1 AM, поэтому стоит хорошенько следить за ним. Спрингтрап в эту ночь не так опасен, так что в эту ночь можно потренироваться на нём (научится его уводить, ограждать путь в вентиляции и т.д.). Мини-игры В этой мини-игре мы играем за Бонни. Со сцены следуем за фиолетовым Фредди, и скоро, как и с Фредди, мы не можем следовать за ним (надпись ERR по-прежнему здесь). Конец как и в 1-ой мини-игре. Также в той комнате, где был набор букв, будет 4 кекса, что намекает на мини игру Chica's Party. Если вы притворитесь мёртвым к вам подойдёт и разберёт Фиолетовый Человек. Также для получения хорошей концовки нужно разблокировать игру за Mангл, но для прохождения мини игры нужно пройти мини игру за BB. Для разблокировки игры игроку нужно перейти на камеру 07, и нажимать кнопки на игровом автомате в последовательности: 1 - Левая верхняя, 2 - левая нижняя, 3 - правая верхняя, 4 - правая нижняя. Откроется игра, в которой нужно собрать все части Мангл, избегая столкновения с ребёнком. Также, есть секретная комната, где поднявшись по шарам мы доберёмся до торта. Это и будет концом мини-игры. Также, в секретной комнате, по пути будет рыдающий труп (предположительно ребенок), который будет напоминать модель Марионетки из мини-игр 2 части. В самом конце следует взять торт, который позже поможет в мини-играх. Выход через дверь, которая появится после сбора всех частей аниматроника, приведёт к плохой концовке игры. После завершения скрытой мини-игры игра возвращается на предыдущую ночь. Также доступна мини игра "Самый счастливый день". Стратегия Стратегия такова: проверяем планшет, ищем Спрингтрапа. После того, как Вы его нашли, ведите его с помощью кнопки Play Audio к камере 09. После этого нажмите кнопку Map Toggle и закройте двойным кликом по камере 11 вентиляционную шахту. Удобно удерживать Спрингтрапа на камерах 08 и 09. Если у Вас сломалась система - чините. Спрингтрап, если вы все правильно сделали, далеко не уйдет. Теперь поговорим о Фантоме BB. Чтобы избавиться от него, смените камеру, иначе будет много проблем. В мобильной версии практически невозможно успеть переключится на другую камеру, так что лучше не опускать планшет вообще. Шанс 50%, что при атаке Фантома BB Спрингтрап успеет убежать с камер 08 и 09. Также после атаки фантома ломается 1 система. За ночь может появляться 2-4 раза, атаковать - 1-2 раза. Факты * Это первая ночь, когда Спрингтрап активен. Вероятно, он был найден перед второй ночью, о чём нам и говорит Телефонный Парень. * Цвет загрузочного текста - белый, в отличии от первой ночи, где цвет был зелёным. * По неизвестным причинам, это последняя ночь, где новый Телефонный Парень говорит с нами. Дальше будут включаться записи со старым Телефонным Парнем. * В записи старый Телефонный Парень говорит о том, что аниматроники идут на звук, что является намёком на аудиосистему и её использование. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Геймплей Категория:Ночи Категория:Ночи (FNaF 3) Категория:Игровая механика